


Teach Me

by enjolras_lexa



Series: e/R Linked oneshots [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Grantaire, Cute Ending, Drawing, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Enjolras, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: Grantaire asks Enjolras to teach him how to draw to spend more time with him, Enjolras has no idea he's an art student. In other words, the artistic!Enjolras fic no one asked for





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh so I had a silly idea and thought I'd post it here. I'm new to writing this pairing (though I've been a hardcore shipper for literal years) so take it easy on me please. Feel free to comment and let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> Edit: over 90 kudos! It might not be a lot to some people but it's a lot to me and I'm thrilled <3  
> Edit (again): over 100 ohmygoodnessthankyou :)

Enjolras loves to draw. 

Not many people know about this fact, given that it's an activity he prefers to do when he's alone, but it's not unusual for him to pick up a pencil and sketch for a while when he's bored or stressed and needs something to keep his hands busy. Being an only child and quite introverted, having hobbies like reading, knitting, sewing, and yes, drawing, became essential growing up. Even though he doesn't have as much free time now as he did in high school, he likes the idea of being self-sufficient and able to entertain himself with a wide variety of semi-useful and relaxing activities in his spare time. 

So, when one of his classes was cut short for an unimportant reason, he went straight to the library, pulled his hair back into a quick French braid, and took out the drawing he'd started the previous week and his coloured pencils, only to be jolted out of his concentration a few minutes in. 

"You can draw?" 

Enjolras startled slightly, then raised his eyes from the piece of paper in front of him to meet Grantaire's bemused expression. Enjolras forced himself not to notice that Grantaire's blue-grey eyes matched the T-shirt he wore under his green hoodie precisely. Sometimes being detail-oriented was a curse. 

"I would think the answer to that was fairly obvious, Grantaire," he replied, the words coming out colder than he'd intended, but Grantaire didn't flinch the way he sometimes did when Enjolras' words cut too deep. Instead, Grantaire pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"Well yes, I mean, clearly you are drawing but I'm just surprised," said Grantaire. "I wouldn't think your unwaveringly single-minded focus on a life dedicated to serving the people and inspiring change left much room for leisure time." 

Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

"I'm guessing by that you mean my work with the student association and my degree in politics. I find drawing relaxing, is it so strange to think I might have hobbies?" 

Grantaire shrugged. 

"Courf did have to remind you to eat three times this week because you were so absorbed in your work, Apollo, but you don't have to justify your time to me. Can I see?" 

Enjolras reluctantly slid the piece of paper across the table. 

"Wow, that's really good!" 

Enjolras had decided to draw a forest scene, since trees were his preferred subject for most of his drawings anyway. He had just been thinking a few minutes ago that it wasn't half bad so far, but Grantaire's compliment still made him want to scowl. 

"Are you making fun of me?" 

"What? No! I like it," Grantaire said again. "Are you going to add colour?"

"Maybe," said Enjolras, still wary as Grantaire's eyes traced the lines he'd made on the page. He tried not to fidget, it wasn't as if Grantaire was looking at him like that after all. Like he was the only thing in the world... "I have another hour before my next class starts." 

Grantaire nodded, handing the drawing back to Enjolras after another long look. Enjolras returned to his picture when Grantaire took out a book and started reading, but he kept stealing glances at him from underneath his blond eyelashes. He couldn't help wishing that he knew how to draw people, seeing the way a single black curl lingered on Grantaire's forehead where it had fallen out of its habitual tight bun, the sharp line of his crooked nose... 

"Would you teach me?" 

Enjolras startled again, realizing he'd been staring. Thankfully Grantaire didn't seem to have noticed. He hoped. 

"What, to draw?" Grantaire nodded. "Um, sure," he replied less than eloquently after a moment. 

Enjolras spent the next half hour teaching Grantaire his method of drawing trees, mostly just drawing and explaining things every so often as Grantaire watched. 

Somehow they ended up with Grantaire moving to his side of the table, leaning in close to better see what he was doing. Enjolras forced himself to concentrate on what was on the page in front of him, and try to ignore the scent of Grantaire's shampoo and the way their shoulders were just barely touching. 

"Here, why don't you try it now?" suggested Enjolras, handing Grantaire a piece of paper. Their hands brushed when he took it. Enjolras barely managed to keep his face impassive, the way he hid his feelings whenever Grantaire was around, and tried not to think about how soft his hands were. After all, they were barely even friends. He no longer thought Grantaire loathed him, but he had no delusions of his feelings ever being returned. Grantaire would laugh if he ever found out how often he disturbed Enjolras' "perfect focus", or worse, he would be kind, and gently break his heart. 

They drew in silence side by side for what seemed like a long time. 

Enjolras was left-handed while Grantaire drew with his right, so not only could Enjolras not see what Grantaire was doing as his arm hid his work, but their elbows and forearms kept nudging each other as they drew. It was very distracting. At one point, Grantaire shifted in his seat, momentarily pressing their thighs together before apologizing hurriedly and moving away. Enjolras tried to be irritated, to not notice the jolt of electricity he received every time a part of the cynic's body touched his. 

"Done!" Enjolras put down the blue pencil he'd been using for the sky and traded his piece of paper for Grantaire's. 

"Wait, I - " Grantaire choked out, but it was too late, Enjolras already had his drawing. 

It was his turn now to be surprised. Instead of the trees he'd taught Grantaire how to draw, he was faced with.....his own face. It was his portrait in painstaking detail, of him drawing, but Grantaire must have taken some artistic liberties, because his carelessly braided hair looked soft to the touch, his cheekbones and sharp jaw were rendered as if lit by the glow of a candle instead of the library's harsh florescent lights. He looked almost angelic. Was this really how Grantaire saw him? After all the fights they'd had, Enjolras had assumed Grantaire...well maybe not hated him exactly but certainly found him tiresome. But here it was, the proof that Grantaire did more than tolerate Enjolras, and he had no idea what to do with it. 

When he finally looked up, Grantaire looked sheepish. He answered Enjolras' question before he asked it. 

"I should have mentioned, I'm an art major." 

Enjolras let out a short laugh, but one without any trace of humour. So he was to be mocked for his lack of artistic ability now as well as for his ideals. Why hadn't he seen it coming the minute Grantaire had sat down? 

"So why did you ask me to teach you to draw? I'd ask again if you were making fun of me-" 

"I wasn't." 

"So why?" Enjolras asked again, softening his voice as much as he could. 

"Maybe I wanted to spend time with you without arguing for once." 

Enjolras recalled all the times Grantaire had mocked his idealism, all the arguments he'd started that Enjolras had finished with a few cold words that left Grantaire looking like he'd been stabbed and Enjolras wishing he could take them back. The idea that Grantaire could draw him the way he had after all that.... 

"Was that the only reason?" Enjolras asked softly. 

Grantaire flushed, then cupped Enjolras' jaw in one large hand and kissed him. It was chaste despite the undertone of desperation, a mere pressing of closed lips, until Grantaire rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, making Enjolras groan softly before Grantaire pulled away. 

"That's why." 

Grantaire made to gather his things and leave, before the shock wore off and Enjolras pulled him close again. 

And they were kissing and it was better than arguing, it was fire and ice together and surely the world must have stopped, nothing else could possibly still exist save him and Grantaire....... 

Enjolras broke away this time, resting his forehead against Grantaire's. Somehow his braid had come loose. Grantaire was combing his fingers through his hair and it felt like heaven. 

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Enjolras whispered, breathing a little heavier. 

"So have I." 

Grantaire drew circles on Enjolras' cheekbone with his thumb as be caressed his hair, as though taking as much as he could while he was still allowed. Sensing his hesitance, Enjolras kissed him again. 

They were both late for their next class. Neither of them cared in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed it. I fixed some stuff today so now hopefully it's a little better written.  
> \- EL


End file.
